Shape of My Heart
by cloudaura
Summary: This is my version of of the promo shot of Shay and Rafferty in the hospital. So, I've used my imagination. The story will continue from there, and include my AU of season 3. FYI, the first five chapters establish the background. Enjoy! :)
1. Oath

Note: I'm waiting until the season is over to write my Season 3 AU, so I need to do something to pass the time for the next couple weeks. And I'm major frustrated with the baiting in the promo. So here's my "what if" story if they didn't cut the Shay/Rafferty scene in the hospital during the PD crossover last night. It's also been expanded as well. This occurs before Severide visits Shay in the hospital. I see Shafferty as end game canon with Dawson as a firefighter and Allison as Leslie's partner again. The whole Devon thing is just a wrap-up for Leslie's character. Anyway, enjoy! And please review! Thanks! P.S-A shout-out to Cher Lloyd and her song "Oath" as the inspiration for the story. I own nothing, although I wish I did. I just own my computer.

Oath

Rafferty's POV:

"Shay. We found Dawson. She's a little beaten up, but alive and OK" I said with emphasis over the radio to my ex-partner.

"Shay?" I repeated.

At that moment, I knew something was wrong. She never takes that long to reply especially when it's about her best friend's safety.

With worry in my heart and dread in my stomach, I finish my check up on Dawson and sprint away to Shay's last location. Didn't she say something about checking on those two little girls?

Anyway, while I'm leaving I hear Dawson shout, "Rafferty! Where are you going?"

I try to stop and yell back at her a response but my feet keep moving and pulling me in Shay's direction. She's the one who needs help right now. I can't focus on anything but her. I hear voices over my radio, but they all become muddled white noise. I have to get to her. There's no other option.

By the time I reach my destination, I see Atwater and Burgess standing by outside in the hallway. Burgess I could tell was crying, but I ignored that and asked, "Where's Shay?" I choke out.

I surprised myself with my reaction, but Burgess breaks down and sits back down in the chair balling again and Atwater while sighing sadly at her replies, "She was leaving I guess to meet back up with you when all of a sudden she collapsed in the hallway. I don't know anything else, it happened so quick, there was so much blood, and we panicked and let them take her away. Haven't heard anything since. I'm sorry Allison."

"Don't call me that, and I need to find her NOW!" I practically scream at the two of them before darting off to find the nearest nurse's station. Atwater and Burgess just look at each with fear and shock as I sprinted off.

I instantly felt regret snapping at them, but surely they understood right? I make a mental note to apologize to them after this hellish nightmare is over.

As I'm rushing, suddenly, I collide into that lady doctor with the injured sister. "Oh I'm sorry" she says. Lost in my own thoughts, I mumbled out "Oww..." Then it clicks and I ask, "Its fine, Where's Shay? She was with you right?" Without a hitch, she replies, "Yes, she suffered a puncture wound to the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood. It missed all the vital organs, but tore a part of her intestine and got infected. She also received a concussion when she fell. That's why she's still unconscious. We have her on IV fluids and painkillers. She's out of ICU and surgery and is in room 456 sleeping."

I just stare at her in disbelief. How did this happen? When did it happen? I don't remember her getting injured...unless...wait…

With irritation in my voice, "You were with Shay after we split up the first time to locate the CAT scanner right?" Her face falls and that's when I figured it out. "You knew she was injured and you did NOTHING?" I yell at her, shuddering at my behavior.

"I mean...I didn't...She said she was fine...I didn't know. I'm sorry." She faltered.

Bubbling with rage and frustration, "I don't want your apology or your excuses. What I want is to see her. Do you understand?"

Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Allison Rafferty.

"Yes….I do…" She stutters, but continues slowly, "But make it as quick as possible. She needs to recover and besides there's other people who need your help as well."

I sigh in disbelief, and am about to shout at her again, when I realize she has a point, but I have one to make too.

With all the composure and calmness I can muster I lightly say, "Listen to me. I'm going in to see Shay. When I get back, you're going to tell me EXACTLY what happened to her and then I'm leaving to head back into the fray."

I start to walk away, before stopping and turning my head around and continuing, "And don't you ever lecture me again" I threaten.

With that, I turn my head and continue my stride toward Shay's room.

When I approach the door to Shay's room, the door is already open. I step inside the dark barren, white room and I almost faint. Hooked up to all of those damn metallic machines, is Shay.

My friend. My partner. My sassy, snarky, annoying, funny, beautiful, charming partner. The closest person to me in a long time.

In a flashback, I think of the last time I was here. This is why I hate hospitals, I think sadly to myself. It's like my life's on repeat or that I'm experiencing deja vu and it frightens me to no end.

I stand frozen just inside the doorway, unable to move. Slowly, tears start cascading down my face and I'm stuck in my spot.

Before I know it, I drop to the floor sobbing. I crawl over to Shay's bed and harshly pull myself into a chair. I just spend what seems like an eternity staring at her. Just waiting patiently for her to open her expressive, blue eyes and make some lesbian joke.

When it doesn't happen, I gently began rubbing her arm before taking her right hand in my left and I slowly squeeze her hand hoping for a response.

When I don't receive one, I start to feel guilty.

Guilty with how I mistreated her in the beginning. Guilty with my behavior when we first met. Guilty at all the wasted time and all the times she attempted to reach out to me. Guilty that I didn't notice. Guilty with my statement of 'We keep doing our jobs no matter what.'

"I didn't mean take it literally, you stupid, stubborn woman" I quietly say to no one in particular, just the room I suppose.

Moving my other hand up to her face, I push a piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, and slowly caress her cheek.

"Please Shay...Leslie, please be ok. I can't do this without you. Please…" I beg.

Did she hear me? I hope so. Shay has to make it. I can't believe this strong and fearless woman is reduced to such fragility. It doesn't seem fair. I curse myself and the world. She shouldn't be here.

I close my eyes and silently pray to whatever God is out there that Shay survives and is fine.

Looking at her face again, my resolve crumbles and it feels like I've been reduced to ashes. I wish I could spend the whole rest of the day with her, be the first one she wakes up to. But we both know I have a duty to save those other innocent people as well.

Before I leave, however, I should at least tell her something. Something important, and something that I want to hopefully pursue in the future if she lets me.

"Shay, remember what you told me that night at Molly's after I told you about my suspension and you were giving the hockey tickets away at the raffle fundraiser?"

No reply. Of course. I felt like an idiot. A sapping idiot.

"Well, you said, 'Sometimes people need help even if they don't realize it.''

I stand up, let go of her hand, kiss her forehead, and breathlessly whisper in her ear, "That is my oath to you, I swear it."

That one phrase solidified our relationship and indicated my devotion toward her. I just promised her and myself from this point on I would protect her and never let anything like this happen to her again. It may be selfish, but I had no choice. It was for both our sakes and sanity. I just hope I didn't miss my chance.

Thinking back on that night, It was such a genuine and honest admission of concern. I also realized she said that specifically for me and that it was laced with a double meaning. Too bad it took a crisis and Shay almost dying to figure it out.

With my my firm confidence back and taking charge, I radio Severide.

"Severide?" I say

"Go for Severide." He replies.

"It's Rafferty, sorry about running off earlier, but I had to get to Shay." For a few seconds, I don't hear anything. I assume it's him processing this new information.

Suddenly he says, "Shay? What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain to you later. But I need you relay this information to Dawson too. Shay is fine, she's out of critical danger and is in recovery in room 456. Shay needs you two more than she needs me right now."

"Ok, I understand. But, wait, where are you going?" He asks, obviously confused.

I have to laugh at that. He has no clue. Oh well, I'm sure he'll pick up on the clues eventually. Once this awful day is over.

I sigh, "Just tell Dawson I'll take her place so she can visit Shay. And when you're free, you should come visit her as well. But that I'll require Dawson help ASAP."

"You need not ask. We're on it. And Rafferty?"

"Yes?" I answer

"Thanks. And Shay needs you too."

I smile at that. "Roger, Rafferty out."

Severide wasn't as oblvious as a thought. No surprise though, he's a great judge of character. Shay is the perfect example.

"Severide out."

Now that I got that out of the way, I have a couple loose ends to tie up and a lady doctor to talk who won't be happy to come face to face with me again. Too bad.

Before completely walking out of Shay's room, I pause at the door and take one loving, lasting glance at her lying there so still.

"Hold on. I'll be back. I love you. Just thought you should know."

All hands on deck as the saying goes. Then I was gone in a flash.

"Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

You're never alone and in my eyes you can do no wrong

This is my oath to you."


	2. Stupidity

Note: Hey guys. Due to all the positive feedback I've been receiving and the number of views, I've decided to change this from a one-shot into a few more chapters. This chapter is Shay's reaction to her situation when she passed out. This will be an extremely short chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Reviews are most welcome! :)

Stupidity

Shay's POV:

As I'm walking along the hallway to meet up with Rafferty again to help out, I suddenly feel dizzy and lightheaded. I keep on going though, grasping my stomach and pushing through the agony. Remember, we do our job no matter what. The statement keeps replaying in my head.

That's my motivation as I'm struggling to keep balance, when all of a sudden I feel myself fainting. This can't be good. I hear Rafferty contacting me through the radio, but I can't reply. Way to go Leslie, how stupid can you be...It's the last thing I think before I collapse, and my world goes dark.


	3. Human

Note: Hey, welcome back! Thanks for sticking with me through this story. This is chapter 3 and continues where chapter 1 left off. Hope you enjoy it! Please review and leave comments. Thanks! :) P.S- Another shout-out to Krewella for their awesome song Human that serves as the inspiration. I own nothing and NBC owns the rights and the characters.

Human

Rafferty's POV:

"Cuz I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise, and you are just confused

But I am only human"

"Ugh." I grunt. This is taking too damn long.

"Where the hell is that lady doctor at?" I sigh with frustration. As I'm walking down the hallway, I see Atwater and Burgess again in the same spot where I left them. Since I can't find her, might as well start by apologizing to them. Burgess in particular with her niece being in critical condition and all. Here goes nothing.

"Hey guys" I greeted them quietly. They stare at me, obviously upset. And for good reason. Tack on another guilt trip.

Burgess somberly replies, "How's Shay?"

"She's ok." I awkwardly reply shifting my weight back and forth. I'm avoiding eye contact. I'm just staring at my feet or the floor.

Burgess begins to speak again, when Atwater interrupts with "That's great news Alli...I mean Rafferty."

And now I've done it. What an ass I am. I can't believe I snapped them earlier. They did what they could to help Shay, and told me as much as they knew at the time.

I look up, connect their eyes to mine, and I don't plan on losing their attention anytime soon.

Slowly, "It's fine Atwater. But I would prefer Rafferty until we know each other better, if that's alright?"

Both of them break eye contact with me, and shift their eyes to the ground. Both nod solemnly. "And I'm sorry too. I was out of line earlier. I was just…scared, confused, and angry...and I...I lashed out to you. It was nothing personal, I just had to know about Shay."

Burgess perks up and starts, "Rafferty...it's…"

"Please let me continue Burgess," I plead.

She nods and I go on. "Anyway, I'm here to apologize and give my condolences to your niece. You must be a wreck and I didn't help. I was an inconsiderate jerk who was wrongly accusatory, unfair, and selfish. I can't take it back, but I hope both of you can forgive me."

At the same time they slightly smile, and say "We do."

A feel a wave of relief and gratefulness flush across my face. They must of noticed my expression change because Atwater commented, "You alright?"

Without thinking, "I am now. Thanks for being with Shay when I wasn't capable."

"It was our pleasure, we're glad she's safe."

I smile at the both of them before responding. "Oh, and Burgess, I hope everything works out with your niece. She's a great girl. I genuinely mean that, and Atwater take care of her."

His face lights up at that instant. "I will. Be safe out there, we don't need another good guy in the hospital."

"I promise. Good luck, and I'll see you two later." I quickly reply before heading off toward the explosion scene.

With one last glance around at their faces, they glance in return with eyes of understanding. "Thank you." I silently whisper. No words are spoken from them at that point. They just softly give me a thumbs up. I slightly laugh at that. Anyway, I turn back around and head back. Back to the action. Back to the mayhem.

"The weight of the world is pullin' me down

Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown"

Forget the lady doctor, I curse internally. I'll just get the information from Shay when she wakes up. With that thought, "Leslie...please wait for me," I mumble to myself while looking up at the expansive sapphire sky surrounded by white, fluffy clouds.

Once I reach the outer edge of the street right before the car bomb location, I scan for Dawson or Severide in the chaos. When I don't find either one, I know they are on their way to visit Shay.

It's such a comfort to not have to worry since I know they will take care of her and anything else. Dawson and I don't get along, and its mainly due to how protective she is of Shay. But it's good to know that when I can't have her back, her and Severide do.

She's so lucky to have them in her life, and I'm lucky to have her in mine. The quicker we can handle this, the quicker I can get back to Shay.

From my spot on the ground, I head over to where Boden is and ask him in a panicked voice, "How are we doin' chief?" "Rafferty, perfect timing. Where'd you disappear to?" "Sorry sir, had some personal business to finish, and now I'm back."

"Shay?" He knew. I looked at him in disbelief and awe. No wonder he's beloved by his squad. My respect just increased more in that fraction of a moment, then any other time or any other interaction we've had in the past. Which wasn't that many, but still.

Without words, I simply shake my head.

His eyes say it all. After all, eyes are the windows to the soul. "Good, good. Well then, you're lead paramedic in charge since Dawson is visiting Shay. We're short staffed at the moment, but believe we have all the victims removed from the wreckage and rubble. They need your help, some are in critical condition. I'll let you get to it, I have my own men to lead."

"I understand sir, and I'm on it." I move away from him and sprint to the triage tent on the other side of the street.

"The night is bitter cold

I wonder if you know that I'm sleepless

Waiting like a ghost 'till I need you the most

That go unnoticed"

Where's a gentle, cool breeze when you need one? "It's like a sauna in here. The sun is beating down on us, we need to find and set-up more tents and cover" I command one of my volunteers. "We're doing the best we can, but we don't know how much more we can handle."

Maddened at such cowardice and defeat, I shake my finger directly in her face, and with all seriousness start lecturing. "Listen, I get you're exhausted, hot, and hungry. I also know you're emotionally drained. I am too. But we HAVE to stick this out to the bitter end. Save who we can, but never EVER give up. We're at the finish line. We can't trip now. Do you understand?"

Poor girl. She just stares at me with big, shocked eyes and a hopeless expression. "If you don't want to be here fine, no one is forcing you to stay. Just know, if you walk away without pushing your limits, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Are you prepared to cope with that kind of disappointment and baggage?"

She nods 'No.' Thank God. Now that she's focused on task again, we continue bandaging this man's eye he lost in the explosion.

After a few more hours, it's finally done. I collapse on the ground next to a tree and take a big sip of water from the water bottle Mills generously provided me.

"At last." What a disaster. 51 lost one of their own, Dawson got trapped underground, and Shay got impaled in the stomach. Not to mention all of the other victims and survivors of this terrible turn of events.

A dark day indeed. Poor unfortunate souls. And we got caught in the crossfire. How tragic. I hope the Chicago PD guys can track this bastard down, and make him pay.

Once I've been relieved of duty, I begin to dart off in the direction of Shay. Praying every step of the way that she waited, and heard what I said to her.

"I love you." The phrase slips from my lips before I realize it. I don't care. I can't wait to tell her in person when she's awake and conscious. I'll even scream it from the rooftops until she knows and believes the truth of my words and actions.

"Leslie…I'm coming back…and I'm done waiting…"

"Cuz I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise, and you are just confused

But I am only human"


	4. Friendship

Note: Another update. I've been on a creative high and will ride it out to the bitter end. So anyway, this is chapter 4. It's a build up for the next chapter 5 involving Shafferty's reunion It has no POV, and is a twist on the scene between Shay and Severide in the hospital from the crossover episode. What's the twist? Well read to find out. I'll give you a hint...it's not just dialogue. Ha! ;) As usual, feedback and reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

Friendship

"Shay! My love!" Kelly cheers.

"Oh, shove it where the sun don't shine, Severide." Shay chuckles.

Kelly smiles, "Ouch! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. But, alright, alright, fair enough. Here, these are for you." Severide hands the flowers over.

Shay accepts the bouquet graciously. "Aww, you shouldn't have, one may start to get suspicious."

"Yeah...well as you know, I'm quite the lady charmer. I've been known to convert even the most devout lesbians" Kelly smirks.

"Pshh...As if...And besides, I'm neither accepting nor denying that claim." Shay smirks in return.

Suddenly Kelly gets serious. "All jokes aside, I was really worried for you. Terrified."

Shay looks at him guiltily. "I know, I know. It was stupid. Should've gotten it checked out earlier."

Kelly slightly frowns and replies, "Yeah, you should've, but you're just as stubborn as me. So I'll let it slide this time. But I have my eye on you Leslie Shay."

"Haha, of course you do Kelly Severide." Shay grins in return.

"So, what made you keep going? Surely, you had some motivation besides just being a good-doer." Kelly stared at Shay.

Shay sighs and responds, "Yep. I did, I still do in fact..."

"Oh come on! What is it? The suspense is killing me!"

"Jeez...Captain Spaz Attack. Calm down. I'm getting to it."

"Fine." He huffs and pulls up a chair to Shay's left side before sitting down in it.

With feign frustration, "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Shay glanced at Severide.

"It was Allison." Shay said.

Kelly looked slightly surprised. "Rafferty?"

"Yes." Shay hums.

"Hmm...what about her?" Kelly thought.

Shay beamed at him. "Well not her in particular, but her comment…"

"Which was?" Kelly asked.

Shay grunts. "Seriously? are you gonna let me speak or what?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up." Kelly quiets down.

Shay continues, "Thank you. Anyway, her statement was 'We keep doing our jobs no matter what.' At the time, she knew I was concerned for Dawson, but she also knew getting emotional about it wouldn't help. We had a job to do. She also didn't know about my injury. I found it ironic since I had been doing exactly that up to the time I fainted."

"Wow." Kelly shrugs in disbelief. "That sounds like something she would say."

Shay adds, "Yes it does. I know the rest of you guys, especially Dawson aren't exactly friends with Allison, but we are though. Pretty close in fact. Since, she's been on suspension, we've been texting and hanging out pretty regularly. So since I can read Allison pretty well now like a book, I knew she only said that as more of a comfort to me, than herself. But I could tell she was struggling internally too. I think we all misjudged her."

"Hmm...wanna know what I think?" Kelly tilts his head at Shay.

Shay tilts her head, "Not particularly. But go ahead."

"Thanks jerk." Kelly laughs.

Shay giggles, "No problem, loser."

"I think if Rafferty knew you would injured, she wouldn't dare of mention that to you. She would've dropped what she was doing immediately, and took up the role of nursemaid. She would be hovering over you every possible second. I can see it now." Kelly honestly admits.

Shay was confused. "No way! Why would she do that?"

"Dang! I thought I was the oblivious one. Nope, you take the cake. She obviously has the hots for you. Even I noticed, and so did Dawson. I guess you must be blind." Kelly snorts.

Shay, getting anxious, "Hardy, har, har. Seriously though, what makes you think that? Did she say something?"

"I knew it! You have the hots for her as well! This is great! Dawson will have a field day!" Kelly fist pumps in the air.

Shay, in denial, "Whoa whoa cowboy! Take it easy, I didn't admit that, I just asked a question."

"Naw, you admitted it, even if you didn't mean to. You did." Kelly says.

Shay, definitely frustrated now. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe." Kelly ignores eye contact with Shay.

Shay trying to be upset, but failing miserably, "Fine. I'll just talk to her and Gabby about it. At least Gabby will give me some answers. Speaking of Gabby, where is she? Is she alright?"

"I'm fine." Gabby replies from the doorway.

Shay relieved. "Whoo. I'm so happy you're ok. Wait a second...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Just wanted to check in, make sure you weren't in a coma or anything. I just radioed Rafferty , Kelly. She said they are finished out there. She also said she on her way back to you Leslie again." Dawson replied walking over and placing a gentle kiss on Shay's forehead.

Shay dumbfounded, "Seriously? She was here earlier? Well, apparently, we have some things to privately discuss."

"Yes you do. She was the first one who found you here. She was extremely distraught. According to Atwater and Burgess, she apparently pissed of a couple people in hospital looking for you. They told me it was quite cute how she reacted to you being hurt. But anyway, Kelly, I just heard from Chief too. He needs our assistance cleaning up and wants me to relieve Rafferty. Duty calls. Wish we could stick around, but we'll be back with the gang to visit again asap." Gabby answers.

Shay's eyes just glaze over.

"Shay?" Kelly and Gabby yell at the same time. Gaby proceed to wave her hands in front of her face. Kelly, however, took a more forceful approach.

Shay, after being shaken by Kelly, is woken up out of her stupor. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I understand. Thanks for stopping by guys. I'm glad you're safe Dawson. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." They reply. Kelly and Gabby head toward Shay's door.

Shay nods and waves them off.

Before fully leaving, Kelly turns arounds and mutters, "Take pictures! Need some new inspiration."

Gabby shuns him in disgust. "Eww! For what? Nevermind, too much information. Come on loverboy, let's go."

"Fine." Kelly huffs.

Gabby suddenly had an epiphany. "Oh, I almost forgot. Shay?"

Shay shakes her head at her two goofball friends. "Yeah?"

"Don't make me lose the bet!" Gabby smirks and cocks an eyebrow.

Kelly laughs, "Who's the kinky one now Dawson?"

"Shut up Severide. You have money in it too. Bye Leslie." Gabby says glaring at Kelly.

After they finally leave, Shay just realized the extent of Gabby's last words.

"WHAT BET?!"


	5. Stickwitu

Notes: Here it is y'all! The most anticipated chapter to date! The Shafferty reunion! Yay 3 Also, a small portion fill feature Severide and Dawson. It should be mentioned the perspective is all Rafferty. Each chapter will alternate between Rafferty and Shay's POV which will be bolded. Lyrics are italicized, and dialogue are in quotes. This will probably be the longest chapter so far. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! And thanks for the support! Remember, reviews are always appreciated! :)

Stickwitu

**Rafferty's POV:**

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_Throwing their love away_

I get back to the wing of hospital where Shay is recovering quicker than I anticipated. However, it also presents a problem. As I'm rushing down the hallway, I glance up and see Dawson and Severide slowly approaching me. "Great." I mumble.

_But I know I got a good thing_

_Right here_

_That's why I say…_

But, to my surprise, they just smile and pat me on the back. Then they both turn around, and with compassionate eyes say, "Go get your girl."

"I will," I reply in a hushed tone.

They simply nod, and begin their descent into the abyss again. "Whoo," I whisper. They'll probably give me crap later though about it. Oh well. That doesn't matter right now.

Telling Shay how I feel in person is what matters.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_You know how to appreciate me_

I approach her open door. As I'm about to grip the handle and walk in, I freeze. What if she doesn't like me in return? Ha! That would be great. The not-so straight woman rejected by the non-closeted lesbian.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath.

"Allison? Is that you?" Shay asks.

Well too late to turn back now. Here goes nothing. I grab the knob and walk in, but stop and lean against the doorframe.

"Hey Leslie. Yeah it's me. How are you?" I ask in return.

"Better now that you're here. Why don't you come over and pop a squat?"

"Is that a new sex position?" I chuckle before taking her advice. I pull up a chair, sit next to her, and grab her hand. She looks shocked for a moment, but then it passes. She is so cute.

Shay replies by giving my hand a little squeeze. "Oh yeah, it definitely is. Too bad I don't have someone to practice on." Shay flirtatiously insinuates.

Damn. It's true. I'm in love. With one Leslie Shay. But, she hasn't completely shut me down, so that's good right?

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_Ain't nobody gettin' in between_

"Are trying to get in my pants?" I banter in return.

Shay laughs, "Depends. Is it working?"

"Not yet." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Switching tactics, Shay asks, "So anyway, how long have I been in here?"

"Umm...I don't know. A few hours at least. We're done outside, just mainly clean-up now." I answer.

Shay nods. "Yeah, I heard. I also heard something else."

"Oh no! Don't tell me they're cancelling Ellen!" I quip.

Shay shrugs and looks at me in disbelief. "Sure, like that will ever happen."

"You never know," I say.

She continues, "No, I heard that a little birdie was so concerned about my well-being that she dropped everything and paid me a visit. Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Dawson?" I suggest.

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"Severide?" I guess.

She shakes her head again. "Nope. Wrong again. You know if you keep this up, I'll have to file for a divorce right?"

I smile. "I thought we already got a divorce when I got suspended?"

"Nope. I call that a separation. And a bitter one at that." She honestly replies. Her face falters.

Ouch! I had no idea it hurt Shay so much for me to leave so suddenly. I'm glad I came back though. Real glad.

_I want you to know that, you're the only one for me_

_And now, ain't nothing else I can need_

"Is that you're lesbian word of the day? Nope? Or are you just grumpy because you're not putting out due to your lack of flannel today?"

She sighs. "Please. We all know, you're the one who wears the flannel shirts. You're just good at hiding it."

"I do no such thing." I say.

She immediately replies, "Denial."

It's quiet after that. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. I right away realize it's my turn to change the conversation topic.

Great. Don't screw it up Rafferty. Don't screw it up. It's go time. It's now or never. Quit being a baby and do it. Say it.

_I'm with you_

_Baby you're with me_

Without skipping a beat, "Can I be honest with you?" I barely whisper.

Shay nods. "Of course. I'm here for you." She squeezes my hand. The jolting sensation leaves me tongue tied.

"Well...it's just...I mean…" I stutter.

Shay, with all seriousness, "Wait. Are you coming out to me Alison Rafferty?"

"You wish." I joke.

She frowns. "Damn, I was hoping you would."

"And if I was lying and said yes?" I honestly reply.

Her face lights up. "Then I would need to document the admission with a recording. Just to be sure." She says.

"You're such an ass." I quip.

Shay softly chuckles at that. "That may be true, but I think what you meant to say was that I have an awesome ass. But I forgive you. We can't all be perfect"

"Psh...as if. We all know mine is so much better."

She looks down, squinting to see the body part in question. "Now, that's something we can agree on." She teasingly responds.

Oh dear. I'm in trouble now. Damn you Leslie Shay. Can't you see hard this is for me? Of course she knows, that's why she's messing with me. She wants me to be comfortable. She's so good at reading people. Anyway, time to get the derailed train back on the tracks.

_I know you, and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

"Seriously though Shay, do you like me? Like more than a friend?" I whisper.

She is silent for a moment thinking about it before quietly replying, "Maybe. Do you like me more than a friend?"

"God yes!" I say without thinking.

Shay immediately leans over and hugs me. I blush and return the gesture.

She asks, "Is that nervousness I sense Allison, or are you just happy to see me?"

"A little of both." I reply.

She breaks the embrace, let's go my hand, and kisses my cheek. "Aww, little Allison Rafferty has a crush on me!" Shay sing-songs in a high pitched girly voice.

Awesome. Now she's making fun of me. What an idiot I am. I just poured my emotions out, came out of the closet so to speak, and look where that's gotten me.

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I got you_

Shay notices my personality shift. She grasps my hand again and intertwine our fingers again. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that I'm so happy that you feel the same way about me that I do about you."

"Really?!" I ask surprised.

"Yes. I just didn't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do. Especially with the tragedy involving your fiance's death. I wanted to give you time. To figure it out yourself. If this is the road you wanted to go down."

I stare at her, shocked.

"Wait a second…so you're telling me you knew I would fall for you the whole time?" I ask dumbfounded.

She points to herself and then cups her breasts. "Well duh, it's inevitable. Hello? Look at me? I'm irresistable. Look at these breasts. I'm…"

Before Shay can utter another syllable, my lips are on hers in an instant. She drops her hands and puts them around my neck. I slink my arms around her waist, being observant of where her bandage is location. t's electrifying, body tingling, and gentle. Full of want. Can you say fireworks?

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So, I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride, in our private lives_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

We remain kissing for a few seconds longer, before we both break the contact and press our foreheads together. We keep our limbs in the same position.

"Wow." Shay says, obviously out of breath.

I agree. "Amazing."

"More like mind blowing. That was incredible Allison." She says. Obviously astounded at the recent turn of events. What can I say? When I want something, I take it.

Keeping our foreheads pressed together, I lay both my hands on top of hers and begin caressing them. "Yeah...it was was. But I want to take this slow. This is a new thing for me. I haven't been with a woman before, nor have I been intimate since...well you know…

"Shh…" She replies before lightly pecking me on the lips again.

Shay continues, never breaking eye contact. "Yes I do. And I care and respect you enough to understand your boundaries. We'll take it as slow as you want."

In that moment, gazing into those huge, beautiful baby blues I've never felt more loved or accepted in my whole life. It feels so right to be here. With her. With Shay.

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you my baby_

I'm about to respond when all of a sudden I hear, "Take what slow? Aww man...Did I miss all the good stuff?" A familiar voice asks, interrupting the moment.

There, standing in the doorway is none other than the legendary Lieutenant Severide of Squad 3. Behind him, I notice the chocolate eyes of Dawson focusing on us. She's not angry, but happy. Weird. Now I'm blushing again, and I choke up due to my self-consciousness.

I'm about to get up to leave and tell Shay we'll finish this later. Before I can do that however, she grabs me, pulls me back down and says, "Yes Kelly you did miss all the good stuff. Allison and I were just talking about our future."

Future? Wow. Shay isn't messing around.

"Kelly, Gabby, say hello to Ms. Allison Rafferty. A kick-ass pandemic with a heart of gold, and as of a few minutes ago, my girlfriend."

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

I tear up. I'm speechless. I can't believe she just admitted that to them. To her two closest friends. I've never had someone speak of me like that. With such admiration and devotion. It's a wonderful feeling. Shay is amazing.

Kelly and Gabby just nod and smile.

"Well hello Allison, I'm Kelly, and this is Gabriella. We're best friends with Leslie." He jokes.

Dawson, following his lead says, "Nice to meet you. I'm glad Shay found someone who can keep up with her antics. Keep her out of trouble, or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Oh, and break her heart, and Gabby is the least of your worries." Severide adds.

I laugh internally at that. What supportive friends Shay has, it's incredible.

Going with the flow, "I'll take it under advisement and do my very best."

"Good." They both reply.

Gabby, noticing the energy in the room shift, pulls Kelly back toward the door.

Dawson glances at us one last time before commenting, "Well, we better head out. Kelly, let's go."

"Hmm...oh right. Look at the time, we'll talk to you guys later." Severide acknowledges us one last time before following Dawson out the door.

I can faintly hear them arguing as they're walking down the hallway.

"Ha! Take that Severide! You owe me fifty bucks!" Dawson shouts.

"Whatever." He loudly grumbles.

After I know they are completely out of earshot, I say to Shay, "Well I'm happy you're parents approve."

Shay, chuckling, "Oh yeah. They're great. You should see how they react when they don't like someone I'm dating. It can get pretty bad."

"No doubt." I answer.

She quickly adds, "Although, I normally don't bring my girlfriends home to meet the folks until we've been on at least three dates."

"Hmm...seems I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yep you do. But this is just the beginning."

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

"Seriously? We have to have a lesbian night at Mollys."

"Umm...why?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to have a coming out party for you. I mean how else are you gonna meet my brothers? And you thought my parents were bad." Shay deadpanned.

Pretending to be lost in thought, I relent and agree to her statement. "Good point. But I'll go on one condition."

"Alright, I'll bite. What condition?" She asks.

Instantaneously I respond with, "No flannel. And absolutely no Barenaked Ladies"

"The band or strippers? And as far as the flannel goes, we'll see. Can't promise that." She laughs in a sexy, low throaty voice.

I just beam at her and say, "Shay?"

"Yes?" She replies, obviously out of it.

With all the courage I can muster, "Come here."

And with that, I pull her close again, and reign her in for another searing kiss. A desperate, show-stopping kiss. A kiss of promise. Of love. Of commitment.

Lucky for me. She agrees. Thank God.

_I must stick with you forever_

P.S-I don't own the rights to the song "Stickwitu" by Pussycat Dolls, nor Chicago fire and its characters.


	6. Family, Part 1

Note: Chapter 6. It's a slight AU of 2x21 with everything being canon except for a couple of additions and switcharoos. This is part one of three. Plus this is a Shafferty story, so everything in that episode that wasn't Shay centered is implied as accurate and most likely won't be mentioned like the Dawsey stuff. Also, this chapter will feature Shay's perspective. For the record, I don't plan on following the show's timeline. It has no continuity whatsoever, so I'm creating my own. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! :) And thanks for all of the continued support. You guys keep this fic alive!

Family Part 1

**Shay's POV:**

As I'm driving to the firehouse to start my next shift, my thoughts drift to Allison. My sweet Allison.

It's been a month. One month to the day that Allison and I have been dating. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. And neither could she. But, deep down, I still have a brief numbing sensation. A sensation that Allison is only with me to experiment with her sexuality, or that I'm just her rebound girl. Her behavior hasn't illustrated any signs of either, but I have to be on my guard.

Damn Clarice and Devon. Made me a paranoid freak full of damaged goods, and immense emotional baggage. Allison doesn't seem to care about that though, considering she has similar problems as well with her past. For that fact, I'm extremely grateful. We're like two kindred spirits, connected by an endless web of heartbreak and betrayal; but finding each other with unspoken, common knowledge while wading through the darkness of the abyss.

I know Allison cares about me a lot. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. Or with her adorable signs of affection like surprising me with lunch. She doesn't do flowers however, that's my department. I feel good about this relationship. This is healthiest one I've been in awhile, and I don't think Allison plans on intentionally screwing it up. Neither do I. I hope so, I really hope so. I pray I didn't just jinx it.

Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen once Allison's suspension is up? And how will it affect our relationship? Will she want to come back to 51 as my partner? That'll probably most likely be the case, although we would have to hide our relationship. That sucks because that's the last thing I want, to be is in the closet again.

I mean Casey and Gabby are together, and if Gabby passes her exam today, then she'll leave and be transferred to another house. It's a conflict of interest, and our relationship is no different either. But at least if Allison remains here with me, I'll know she's safe and protected. That's not guaranteed anywhere else. I don't know what to do.

Wait a second...I'll just ask Chief if it's possible for both Gabby and Allison to be transferred to the same house, so they can have each other's backs. That way, I'll feel better and less worried about being separated from Allison, and they'll each have some support.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. And then I'll talk to Allison and Gabby as soon as possible about my idea. Probably at lesbian night at Molly's on Sunday since that'll be when both of them will be together.

With that plan in mind, I see 51 in the distance. And in a blink of an eye, my conflicting, swirling thoughts are tossed to the wind when suddenly I receive a text message from Allison.

Hey, I miss you. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. And I plan on showing you how much after you get off shift ;) I'll swing by the firehouse later to check in with you and the gang. Be safe, and I'll see you soon. XoXo Flannel

I laugh. Aww, how cute. Man, I've really turned Allison into a softy. I pull up and park my car in front of the firehouse before sending her a quick reply.

Sounds amazing babe! ;) I can't wait to see you today either. And you know me, safe is my middle name. Lol. Oh, by the way, I left two surprises in your mailbox. Call them my contribution for finally coming out of the closet. I think you'll like the after party gifts. Anyway, I g2g, but I'll ttyl. Bye! Xoxo Lezzie

I put my phone away and head inside. First I drop by the Chief's office to discuss my idea. He says he'll consider it, and that he'll do his best to get it done. He said he'll keep me posted with any developments too.

After my talk with Chief, I head to the locker room and empty my duffle bag into my locker. As I'm changing into my gear, Gabby struts in the room in her usual fashion. We perform our 'secret' handshake, and start our daily ritual of sass, banter, and idle chit-chat. I swear I would be lost without this woman.

"Test is today huh?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's totally nerve wracking. One second I'm prepared, and the next I'm not." She replies.

"Well, you could also not take it." I jokingly suggest.

"Haha. Very funny." She deadpanned.

"Ok, ok. Fair enough. You know I support you and everything, it's just…what am I gonna do without you?" I ask.

"You'll manage, and besides you have Rafferty now too." She says.

"I know, and Allison is great, but I'll miss my wing woman." I reply.

Gabby sighs. "It's not I'm gonna be disappearing from your life, I'll just be at another house. Don't forget about Molly's too, partner." She smirks.

"True. Just be sure not to fall on your ass like last time. For both our sakes." I joke.

"Don't jinx me. And I didn't, it's called 'falling with style." She replies with feigned anger.

"Uh huh sure. Whatever helps you sleep better. I call it 'denial.'" I say.

"Whatever." She laughs. "Let's head to the rig, check it out." She continues.

"Sounds good to me, Buzz Lightyear." I snort.

"Haha, laugh it up. Just wait till I get you back." She smiles at me.

As I'm about to reply with a quick one-liner, we get a call from dispatch over our radios.

_Ambulance 61. Man with stab wound to the chest. 5th and Johnson Avenue. Please respond._

I respond. "Copy that dispatch. We're three minutes out. ETA ten minutes from location."

_Roger that 61. Call for backup if needed. Possible gang-related incident._

"Got it. Thanks." Gabby replies.

"Well this should be interesting." I mutter.

"Yep. No kidding." She agrees.

"I should've knocked on wood." I quip.

She just shakes her head with a slight grin, and we head out to save the day. Well part of it anyway. Time to put on our game faces.

We arrive back at 51 about half an hour later. The call wasn't gang affiliated, but involved domestic abuse. Apparently, the woman only stabbed him in self-defense. Long story short, by the time we arrived, the cops had the situation under control. We got there in the nick of time. We were able to stabilize and transport the man to the hospital. He should make a full recovery. Lucky bastard.

Anyway, we were lucky this time. Gabby and I. We've been in more close calls than I can recall, and this definitely had the potential to be another one. On a lighter note, my phone just buzzed. I open up my phone and smile. It's Allison, my wonderful girlfriend. She texted me.

Hey you. I'm here. XoXo Flannel

I shoot her a quick message in return.

Okay beautiful. I'll meet you out front. Xoxo Lezzie

As I'm heading to meet Allison, Casey stops me in the hallway.

"Hey Shay. Is the cruise idea dumb?" He asks me out of the blue. I motion him to walk with me and he complies.

"It wouldn't be my first choice especially with the call we got last week about the drunken riverboat captain. Some people would call that a sign." I honestly tell him.

He nods. "That's true. You're probably right. What should I do instead?" He asks me again.

Before I can answer, Gabby rushes over to us and interrupts. "Leslie, don't freak out, but someone else is here to see you too. It's not just Rafferty. Severide and Otis are upset over the fact she showed up. They are both already out there waiting for you." She says with slight venom and anger in her words.

Oh no! It can't be, can it? Without a second thought, I sprint off to the garage where the trucks are, with Casey and Gabby in tow behind me.

When I reach the spot where Kelly and Otis are leaning against truck 81, I notice no other than Devon standing less than ten feet away from me. And to the left of her is Allison, looking confused. I just freeze up and glance down at my feet.

"Crap." I mumble under my breath.

To be continued...

P.S-Sorry to leave you hanging y'all, but I need some time to tweak the Devon return, and consequently the following confrontation and the rest of the episode. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next installments. Without my bag of tricks, I have nothing. Also, I don't own the rights to Chicago Fire and its characters. Everything belongs to NBC and its affiliates.


	7. Family, Part 2

Note: Chapter 7. Rafferty's POV immediately picks off where last chapter ended.

Family Pt.2

**Rafferty's POV:**

Well this sucks. I don't know whether to be angry, confused, or jealous. It's more than likely a combination of all three. I see Leslie standing near the others, and I want to go over and support her, but it's not my place, since I don't know this girl in front of me. So, I'm going to let Leslie handle this her own way and I'll only step in if needed.

However, its clear from Leslie's reaction that this woman has hurt her in the past, and I swear to God, if she tries pull anything, I'm going to kick her ass. From the looks of Dawson, Severide, and Otis, I say they're about ready to bitch-slap her as well. Severide has his game face on, Dawson is giving the mysterious woman a death glare, and Otis is hiding behind a mask of difference when really he's upset.

I call first dibs on messing up that pretty little face of hers. No one dares to try my patience. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Allison Rafferty especially when it comes to my girlfriend. I decide, however, that Leslie probably would appreciate my comfort and confidence right now. So, I quickly jog over to where she is standing and peck her on the cheek.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's that woman? Is everything ok? Are you OK?" I ask with emphasis and concern.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, just stand next to me and hold my hand while I do this alright? I can't do it alone. Please?" She begs.

Damn. This mysterious woman must of put Leslie through the ringer. That bitch. Once Leslie is finished, I have some few choice words for her as well. I've never seen Leslie so desperate and scared before, and it breaks my heart. All the shit she's been through, she doesn't deserve this skeleton in her closet to show up NOW of all times to stir up trouble.

"Of course. Whatever you need." I reply. I offer my hand and she readily accepts it. Leslie starts walking in the direction of the mystery woman and pulls me alongside her.

We reach where the other woman is standing, frozen, and that's where things escalate from awkward to angry.

"Devon. What the hell are you doing here? How dare you have the nerve to show up after the stunt you pulled in our apartment. Using me only to steal all our stuff? I was vulnerable and you exploited that weakness. You need to leave NOW before I call the cops." Leslie says with bitter venom laced with slight shock.

"Leslie. Please don't do that ok? Can we go someplace to talk about this in private where we don't have an audience? I have to explain to you why I did what I did." Devon suggests.

Like hell Leslie is going to agree to that. Even if she does, given the loving, forgiving person Leslie is, I won't allow her to go down this obviously painful path again.

"Anything you have to tell me you can tell to all of us including my girlfriend Allison." Shay responds.

Devon looks surprised at that comment. Well yeah bitch, you had your chance and you ruined it. Now, I'm here to make sure no one mistreats Leslie again. She's all mine, and I'm never letting her go. EVER.

"Please Leslie? I don't wanna do this here." Devon pleads.

"Then why did you show up in the first place? I don't want your excuses or your explanations. What I want is our stuff back. And if that's not possible, then you best believe I want the next best thing which is reimbursement in cash. All of it! Do you understand me?" Shay yells.

Devon shakes her head. "Yes. I promise I will get all of it back. I'm serious." She agrees.

"Good, well you better get started then. You're burning daylight. Meet me at Molly's Sunday evening at 10 pm after I get off shift and bring as much as you can with you. Until then, I don't want to see or hear from you again." With that Leslie storms off toward the boys and Dawson.

I, however, have other plans. I let go of her hand and get right into Devon's face.

"Ali?" Leslie asks me.

"Be there in second babe. Just gonna have a quick conversation with your friend here." I reply angry and frustrated.

I can't see Leslie's reaction, but I can tell she's smirking at me. Yep, that's right. Overprotective girlfriend to the rescue. I don't want this to affect Leslie anymore than it already has done.

"Listen here bitch. Leslie is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Things are going great for us, and I'll be damned if I let some tramp like you screw it up. So, you can best believe that if you blow this chance, the cops will be the least of your worries. Are we clear?" I threaten.

Her face falters and she nods.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind." I command pointing at her piece of crap car.

She scampers off and drives away. I give a sigh of relief and walk over to where Leslie, Dawson, and the boys are located near the trucks.

I slip my hand back in Leslie's and rest my head on her shoulder. She just smiles at me and the others just stare at me in shock. For good reason. That wasn't only a warning for Devon, it was a warning to all of them. Although, I don't think I have to worry about Dawson and Severide though. But its still a good thing to draw the lines in the sand.

"You're amazing." Leslie whispers in my ear.

"Thanks. What can I say? I don't like to share." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

All four of them laugh.

"No kidding. I better watch where I step." Severide deadpans.

"Yep. Or you'll feel the wrath of Allison Rafferty." Dawson adds.

"Duly noted. Remind me not get on your bad side Rafferty." Otis continues.

"Hey, could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Leslie asks them.

"Of course." They all reply. They take that as an invitation to leave.

Once they are gone, Leslie pulls me to the back of the ambo and grabs my other hand so we're facing each other. We just stand there, sharing an intimate moment.

Before I have a chance to speak, Leslie beats me to the punch.

"I love you." She says. Then she proceeds to drop our hands, slink her arms around my waist and pull me in close for a short, sweet, but passionate kiss. I reciprocate without hesitation and

move my arms behind her neck pulling her even deeper into the embrace.

After we break apart, we rest our foreheads together.

"I love you too." I whisper. "But, really? The series collection of the 'L Word' and new flannel pajamas?" I ask her.

"What can I say? I'm quite the romantic. What else did you think we would do after the coming out party? I mean there are lesbian rites of passage you know." She quips.

I giggle. "Well, I was thinking it would involve dinner, making out, and lots of sex." I reply gently.

Leslie blushes. Aww, she's so adorable.

"Hmm...I won't disagree with that idea. But wait...who would be making dinner?" She asks.

"You silly." I say completely serious.

"Fine. How can I say no to you? Man, I'm so totally whipped, it's pathetic." Leslie mumbles.

"Yep you are, but that comes with my package deal that you agreed to."

"What else comes in this package deal? Cuz I think I missed the memo on the benefits." She banters.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I can't let all my secrets of the bag just yet." I tease.

"You're such a tease." Leslie smirks.

"True. But, you love me for it." I answer.

"Uh huh. Well that and you're amazing butt." Leslie adds.

"Is that all?" I flirt.

"Yep. That's all that's coming to mind at the moment." Leslie playfully responds.

"Ass." I lightly punch her.

"The best kind." She answers.

In that moment, all thoughts of Devon and the world are thrown away. I can just be here with Leslie, not a care or worry at all. Just happy and safe in the arms of the woman I love. There's nothing greater than that satisfaction. And I won't take it for granted.


	8. Family, Part 3

Family Part 3

Note: This will be the concluding chapter of my 2x21 AU re-write. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the continued support of not only this story, but my others as well! Enjoy! :)

**Shay's POV:**

Whoo! Long shift. Thank God it's over. Now, all I have to do is wait for Devon to show up to give back what she has so far, and then have the party for Allison.

Gabby is working the bar tonight, and I'm sitting with her. She looks more nervous than I do about the whole Devon situation. And for good reason too, she hasn't shown up yet. She's late. Typical. I feel stupid. As much as I appreciated Allison's threat, I just hope it didn't scare her off.

"Check your phone again." Gabby suggests.

"I did. Two seconds ago. No message. I gave the hoodlum a second shot. I'm an idiot and I know it. Feel free to tell me anyhow though." I frustratingly reply.

"Hey, not gonna happen lady. My favorite part about you is that under your crusty and bitter exterior lies an eternal optimist. You give all us fools second chances when we screw up. That is why we love you." Gabby winks. I just sigh, and continue staring down at my drink.

"Seriously, what am I gonna do without you?" I ask.

She laughs. "Haha. You'll be fine, I promise."

"You cannot work at Austin. There's got to be another place." I recommend.

"We've been working with guys since we started at CFD. Yeah, we had to prove ourselves everyday, and let plenty of things roll off our backs. But I can handle that." She answers.

"This place is different. I know you felt it too. It's Stone Age." I deadpan.

"Shay." Gabby motions over to the doors with her eyes.

"Just say the word, and I'll kick her ass." Gabby threatens.

"Looks like somebody else already did. But thanks, between you, Kelly, and Ali, I'm up to my ears in protection." I smirk.

Gabby smiles at me as Devon approaches the bar stool.

"Truck broke down for the upteenth time. They towed it off with my cell phone inside." She starts, before reaching out of her bag and pulling out Otis's missing helmet.

"You brought it back." I say.

"Guys I gave it to couldn't sell it. It turns out its a knock-off, only worth a few bucks." She continues before handing me an envelope full of cash.

"It's not much, but its a start. I'm not trying to make excuses, but I want you to know why I did what I did." She replies.

I nod and she goes on.

"I got a call that my dad was in jail in San Antonio. And I panicked. Maybe the guy drinks too much, but he's a decent man, and he's saved my ass more times than I can count when I was a kid. I knew I needed to get him out, so I did the stupidest thing I've ever done. I took that stuff from you and your roommates to gather bail." She finishes.

I'm about to speak when she interrupts me. "You're my witness. I'm swearing, right here, right now, I will get every bit of the money I owe back to Leslie and her roommates." She tells Gabby.

"If I'm your witness, then you better make good, because if not then you'll feel the wrath of the whole firehouse plus one. Shay's girlfriend Allison as you already know." Gabby threatens.

"I will. I promise." Devon answers.

"Fine, but I would suggest you leave now, while you have the chance. There is gonna be a private party starting soon, and its invite only. Sorry." I reply.

She takes the hint, grabs her stuff and scurries out the door.

"Well that was something eh?" Gabby asks.

"Yep. For sure." I agree before I hear a buzz from my phone.

Almost there. 5 minutes. XOXO Flannel

"Rafferty?" Gabby asks.

"Yeah, she'll be here in five." I say.

"Alright then. You ready?" She asks me.

"Nope. But I gotta try. The first lesbian night at Molly's. It has to be a hit." I joke.

"Good enough for me. Alright y'all, you heard the lady, disperse and act natural. No suspicious behavior. Let's get this party started." Gabby smiles.

In the next moment, the door opens and in steps my girl. She's gorgeous as usual. She smirks in my direction obviously surprised with the look of the place for her 'coming out' party. She walks toward me and Gabby before lightly pecking me on the cheek.

"Hey you." She says.

"Hey yourself. You look amazing." I compliment.

"Really? You aren't disappointed that there isn't any flannel?" She flirts.

"Ahem. Well, this is awkward, I'll leave you two be. I got my own boyfriend to find." Gabby says before hopping over the bar and joining Casey and the guys.

"Did Dawson pass the exam?" Ali asks.

"Yep. And Bowden just told her she would be transferring to Austin as their new candidate." I answer.

"Hmm...interesting. They're a tough cookie to crack. Speaking of transfers, you know my suspension is ending in less than a month right?" She asks.

"Duh. Of course, I have a countdown of days in my bedroom." I joke.

Ali laughs before continuing. "Well...I was thinking that I could replace Dawson at 51 as PIC for the house. Do you want your old partner back? I'm no Dawson...but..." I cut her off before she can finish with a gentle, quick kiss.

I pull back, look into her eyes, and whisper in her ear, "Yes. I would love it."

She shivers and I can't help but chuckle at that.

"If I didn't know any better Rafferty, I would think you're blushing." I joke.

"Please, that's not blushing, I'm just a little hot and flustered that's all." She replies, deflecting my comment.

I grab her close and embrace her. "Are you now? Well, I have the perfect solution to help with that problem." I flirt while giving her my trademark coy smirk.

Playing along, Ali says, "Oh really now? What about the party?"

"Screw the party. I want you now. Let's go back to my place for the real fun stuff." I suggest.

"What like The L Word, flannel pajamas, and Ellen?" She deadpans.

"Yes, but don't forget about Glee too babe." I add.

She swats my shoulder. She whispers, "Alright, I'm in. Let's go." She releases me and is already out the door before I realize what just happened.

Gabby picks up on this and rushes over to my side. "Everything ok?" She asks.

I laugh. "Yep. Couldn't be better." I answer before sprinting off after her. I leave Gabby alone and confused. I can't wait for the extracurricular activities that follow. Should be great.

"What about lesbian night?" Gabby yells in my direction.

"It was a success. Keep up the great work!" I shout back before leaving Molly's to catch up with my athletic girlfriend.

Oh yeah. Tonight should be fantastic. I have no doubts about it.

P.S-Due to the massive cliffhanger at the end of the finale tonight, I have the perfect way to tie in the Shafferty feels. You won't be disappointed, I promise! Next chapter, my AU re-write of 2x22, and this will be one long chapter. Then it's off to the races with Season 3, still working on those ideas. Will update ASAP!


	9. Reason

Note: Welcome back y'all! Sorry for the delay, been super busy lately, but I hope you like my next installment. This will be a longer chapter and will cover my AU of 2x22. It takes place over two days and leads up to the cliffhanger in the season finale. It will be a long chapter. Read, review, and enjoy! :)

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never met to do those things to you_

_And so I have say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_The Reason-by Hoobastank_

Reason

**Rafferty's POV:**

I can't believe it, I'm dumbfounded. Why the hell would Leslie allow that bitch to stay at her apartment? It's ridiculous and to be honest, I'm a little bitter and jealous. Not that Leslie will leave me for her, but that Devon gets to spend more time with her than I do when she's off shift. I mean it's not like we can be together all the time. Hopefully, Severide and Dawson can talk some sense into Leslie, but she is just as, if not more stubborn than the three of us put together. I just don't this to turn into a painful mistake that she'll reflect upon later as a regret. It scares me how much power Devon has over her. But I believe in Leslie, and I know when push comes to shove she'll make the right decision.

In other news, my suspension is up, and once Dawson finishes her last two shifts at 51, I'll replace her yet again as PIC. That is great news because that means more interaction with Leslie, and I'm so excited and happy for it. Also, the Chief is getting married this week too, and Leslie asked me to be her date obviously. I'm nervous and worried about openly being together in front of everyone. It's a new and wonderful feeling, and I have no doubts there won't be any problems...But that hesitation is still there, the hesitation of full commitment to Leslie. Once we do this, there's no turning back. And I've only done this one other time and it ended up nearly destroying me. I won't let it happen again, I refuse to let it happen again.

As I'm sitting here on my couch, lost in my thoughts, my phone beeps. I pick it up and smile.

Hey beautiful, I miss you. Can you drop by the firehouse sometime today? There's something I want to discuss with you. XoXo Lezzie

Oh crap! I wonder what's going on? It probably involves Devon, and it makes my heart sink. I quickly send her a reply.

Of course babe, I'll be there asap. XoXo Flannel

Seconds later, my phone beeps again.

Great. See you soon. XoXo Lezzie

Well, I guess I better get ready to go, I have to visit my favorite lesbian. It takes me about an hour to finally reach my destination, and to my surprise, the firehouse is empty. Of course it is, "Just my luck" I sigh. Oh well, I'll just make myself comfortable until they come back.

After about half an hour or so, I hear and see the trucks and ambo pull in, and I instantly smile. This band of misfits has become my family, and they've welcomed me with open arms. Most of that is due to Leslie, but I still couldn't be more thankful.

I stand up and head outside to greet them. Severide sees me first, smirks, and pats me on the shoulder. I get nods and waves from everyone else. Then, I see Dawson approaching me, but no Leslie.

"Where's Leslie?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah, she's in the back of the rig waiting for you. She said it was the most private and appropriate spot." Dawson replies.

My face falters and my expression shifts to slight sadness. Dawson picks up on my mood change and comments on it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's nothing bad I promise." She adds.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I'm her best friend and I know her better than everyone, well except maybe for Severide." She answers with a smile.

I chuckle at that. "Ok. Thanks." I say.

"Of course. By the way, you're not the only what upset with the Devon situation, I am too. But don't worry, we'll take care of it. All of us, and if this is what Leslie needs to truly move on, then we should grant her that opportunity right?" Dawson asks.

"Right." I nod.

"Good, and I know you and me aren't the best of friends, but you're not half bad. And you make Leslie really happy and that goes a long way in my book. I would also enjoy hanging out sometime to figure out more about each other." Dawson explains.

"Sounds good." I simply answer.

"Glad to hear it. See ya later?" She winks at me.

"Yep." I nod again.

She smiles, waves, and heads into the lounge. Well, that was interesting. I'm truly looking forward to hanging out with Dawson sometime. Maybe at Molly's after shift? Anyway, I guess I'm off to find my girl.

I find Leslie almost immediately and she glances at me with seriousness in her eyes. Oh boy, I'm a little worried. Regardless, I approach the back of the ambo and I sit down next to Leslie. In the next moment, she grabs my hand and we just stay there silent for a couple minutes until she speaks.

"So...You know how Devon is staying with me?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer, trying to not to show my frustration.

"Well, I'm freaking out about it now. I think it's a mistake, but I can't just kick her out with no place to go. Especially since she's working hard on her redemption. But at the same time, her and Severide can't stand each other and he totally blew up at her the other day. I don't need that kind of drama and stress in my life. I can't be mediator all the time. I guess what I'm saying is that I would really love it if you stay with me until this blows over. I could really use your constant support and presence." She finishes.

Wow! I'm speechless. Did she really just ask what I think she asked? Crap, right. I better reply.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to stay with you, its just that I imagined it would be under better and different circumstances. Besides, can't you take Devon to a homeless shelter or something?" I answer.

Leslie looks defeated at my reply and I just sigh. I don't know what else to do. I can't, I'm not ready for this, its too soon.

I continue. "I can't...I mean its too soon, I'm not ready. Plus it would be really awkward and weird having your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend sharing the same space. I mean, how can you expect me to go along with a situation like that? It's not fair, and I need some time ok? Just give me until the wedding to figure it out. Alright?" And its awful, the fact that I just told Leslie I need a break. A break from us. But I have to be honest with myself, and this is progressing way to fast.

Leslie's face falters, but she nods. "Alright. I understand. Anyway, I better get back to it. Talk to you later?"

"Sure." I answer. With that she stands up, kisses me on the forehead and then leaves me alone as I requested. God! I feel like such an ass, and I'm half convinced to follow her and apologize, but then that might cause more problems. I don't want our personal business exposed to anyone, so I stand up and leave the firehouse to go home in my car.

It's a long drive home, and I pull over to the side of the road and cry. I'm such a mess, and Leslie doesn't deserve that. But Leslie is a mess right now too, and I don't deserve it either. Damn that bitch Devon. I warned her not to ruin my relationship with Leslie, and to be honest she hasn't directly, but she's still a factor with our current struggle. Why is Leslie so trusting, optimistic, and forgiving? Oh right, what am I saying, I'm such a hypocrite. It's because of her trust, optimism, and forgiveness that she gave me a second shot. I can't hold that against her or Devon, but it still sucks.

Suddenly, I hear my phone buzz. I reach into my pocket and frown.

So...does this mean we're not going to the wedding together? Xoxo Lezzie

Dammit! That's not what I meant...Ugh. Alright Allison, time to repair the damage.

Yes and no. I'll meet you there and we're talk during the reception. XoXo Flannel

It's about a ten minute wait before she responds. And it's unexpected, deflated answer full of defeat.

Alright, whatever you want. Just got a call. See you later. XoXo Lezzie

Shit! God, I've totally screwed this up. I can't do anything about it now though. All I can do and try to get a peaceful night's rest. Fat chance of that happening anytime soon. Anyway, with the fatigue and tiredness is setting in, I drive off back to my apartment.

I park the car, get out, open my door, and crash on my bed. "Tomorrow will be fun." I mumble before drifting off.

The next day, I'm up bright and early in order to get ready for the Chief's wedding. Well, that and I had a restless night's sleep. I was tossing and turning, and probably only got like five hours of sleep. Great, now I'll be grumpy too which is a great quality to have when making up with your girlfriend. I hope I won't be a buzzkill. This is an important day for the Chief, and I won't be the one to spoil it. I owe him one for allowing me to work alongside Leslie again despite knowing our relationship. I feel bad about it though since Dawson and Casey had to be separated, but I suppose it was under different circumstances.

Regardless, I better head out to 51 for the ceremony and quite dwelling on these things. I have to focus on the task at hand, and that's getting to my destination in one piece.

It takes about twenty minutes to arrive at the firehouse, and the scene is absolutely beautiful. Simple and elegant and the Chief and all the guys look very handsome. However, my eyes are drawn straight to the stunning blonde standing to the right of Chief. My God! She's gorgeous, and I'm a total idiot. Of course I'll stay with her, I have to make sure no funny business goes on. Shay's mine and I intend on keeping it that way.

She waves at me and I wave back before taking a seat in the back. Leslie, however, motions me up to the front, and I shrug and decide what the hell, let's do it. I stand up, walk down the aisle, and sit in the one available seat. I thought it would be awkward, or that I would be out of place. In fact, it's the opposite. I couldn't be more comfortable and safe.

A few minutes after I arrive and sit down, the music starts playing and Donna begins walking down the aisle. She is so pretty and looks incredible in her simple dress. I can't help but laugh that Mills is the one officiated the event. Is there anything this kid can't do?

The ceremony is over quick and the reception continues without a hitch. Leslie walks over and I pull her close and pull her into a bone-crushing hug. Leslie winces in pain, but continues to hold me. She lets me go and gives me this concerning look. I just stare down at my feet in shame.

"Ali...Hey Allison, look at me. Please? What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, just that I'm an idiot." I rasp out. This reminds of months ago, right after we got partnered together and Leslie confronted me in the laundry room. Here she is comforting me when she herself is struggling too.

She chuckles. "Yes you are an idiot. But a beautiful, intelligent, sassy idiot. And you're all mine." Leslie smirks.

I smile back and hug her again like my life depended on it. It's a hug of desperation and a hug of thank you just like the first time. I break from her embrace and punch her in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She whines.

"Baby. And who knew you were such a romantic?" I ask.

"What can I say, I learn from the best." Leslie shrugs.

I continue playing along. "Who's that?"

"Severide duh. Now come here, we have some making up to do." She jokes.

As we're about to connect to kiss, the alarm goes off and intercoms comes on interrupting our moment. "Damn." Leslie sighs. I roll my eyes and agree.

"Come with us?" She asks me.

"Of course. I mean Dawson got to, so why not?" I answer. She smiles and grabs me by the hand and we head toward the rig. Dawson catches up quickly with us, and I tell she's super happy right now. I wonder why? I'll ask her when we get back. Chief Bowden gives us the go ahead and we head out ahead of the boys on the trucks.

We arrive at the scene of the call, and I get an odd sensation. We hop out and glance around. The building is intact, and there doesn't appear to be a visible fire, just some smoke coming from the upper floors.

I remain sitting in the ambo listening to the conversation. As Severide gets ready to enter the building, he pulls Leslie aside and I eavesdrop on their discussion.

"Hey. I'm sorry." He tells her.

"I love you, you know?" Leslie answers in return.

"I know, I love you too." He replies.

"We'll figure this out?" Leslie asks.

"Yeah, always." He responds before walking away and heading inside the building to join the others.

Leslie jogs over to where Dawson and I are on standby by the rig.

I overhear their quick conversation as well. It was really sweet, and I can't wait to wish Dawson a congrats to both her and Casey once we finish here. I mean, I'm not on the clock, so technically I can't assist, but I can still offer input and observe just in case something happens. I frown and shudder at the thought.

"We're on it." I hear Dawson say over the radio. Leslie makes a short glance in my direction and gives my her trademark, flashing smirk before following Dawson. "Be safe." I whisper.

"Rafferty!" Chief yells.

"Yes sir? Come here and wait by me. We may need your help after all, something doesn't sit right with me." He continues.

"Definitely, I have a bad feeling too." I agree with his comment.

Suddenly, the radios get staticy and go dark. Chief tries to raise someone, anyone, with no luck.

"Rafferty?" Chief asks me.

"On it sir." I nod and grab a spare uniform from the back of 81's engine and suit up.

"Kenny, go with her. I don't like this." Chief says.

"Ok, let's go check it out. Stay close." Kenny tells me.

"Alright, I'll follow your lead." I reply. What the hell. This is weird. But anyway, we start heading toward the door and just as we're about to enter the building I hear a boom and crash. Well this sucks I think before the smoke from the explosions surrounds us, and we're knocked back. "Oh God!" I hear the Chief shout, and the last thought that crosses my mind is Leslie.

P.S-There you go guys. This is my take on some of the things that would've happen if Rafferty came back for these last two episodes. Hope it was worth the wait! And stay tuned for my AU of 3x1 because obviously I have no idea what they're gonna do, and I don't know what I'm gonna do yet either. Lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
